Moments
by Jaya Korin
Summary: *slash* curent pairing is Legolas/Haldir but it will develop from that into others that I'm not going to reviel right now. Will Legolas find some way to cure the loneliness that has been bothering him? Will Haldir find comfort in the touch of another agai
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok I don't know about all the details so if I have something messed up oh well call it authors discretion. *smirks* This is currently a Legolas/Haldir bit, but later all there will be a developing of other pairings that I will not revel but with the ending of this one I think you'll understand. ^_~ So enjoy and of course let me know what you think.   
  
Moments  
  
By: Jaya  
  
1 Warriors Meeting  
  
The happening of this part of the tale actually took place many years past, before the time of the growing of the shadow when there were other less dire things to worry the minds of the races of middle earth. So it was in this time that Celeborn of the Elves traveled from his home in the golden wood, leaving Galadriel behind to look after it's hidden realm. Taking only a few of his people with him, one of whom happened to be Haldir and his brother, Rumil. They had traveled together across the distance between the lofty heights of Lothlorien, to it's darker cousin of Mirkwood.  
  
Relations between the two brothers were not the best, and so it had been decided that perhaps talks help to settle their differences. So it was at the edges of Mirkwood that they were met by the welcoming party greeted them. Though all had been discretely armed courteously none had been drawn as they reveled themselves from the shadows of the wood. Nor for a moment were any words exchanged. It was perhaps however the youngest of the party who seemed to step forward with more authority then the others.  
  
Haldir was silent upon his horse, though he did not miss the slow circle that his brothers eyes made across those of who had stepped forth. Nor the purposed silence of Celeborn who sat upon his own horse silent and proud. Finally it was the golden haired elf that spoke, and Haldir found his eyes drawn back to the young elf and for a moment their gazes met. It was but a moment, but enough for something to pass between the two. Both warriors in their blood though different in age yet a warrior will know a warrior in his heart for they alike in their ways as they are different in the same breath fickle but loyal and steady as the ties of the sea.  
  
"I am Legolas son of Thanduil, I presume..." It was impossible to tell what color his deep eyes were in the shadows that played about them at the insistent prodding of the breezes as they played tug of war through the trees; he met Celeborn gaze with a quiet one of his own. "That you are Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien." He spoke quietly like the winds, yet his voice was perfectly clear to all those present.  
  
"I am and these are my companions Haldir and Rumil." Was Celeborn's reply.  
  
Legolas nodded a half smile playing across his features. "Then I bid you welcome to the Realms of Mirkwood, and my father sends his regrets that he could not meet you himself, however he was some what.. delayed and asked that I might provide for your needs for the time being."  
  
"I thank you, for your welcome Prince Legolas." Celeborn bowed his head ever so slightly. "For in truth we are weary and a place to rest would be a great comfort."  
  
"As would a decent meal and a hot bath." Rumil added earning himself a flashed of a grin from Legolas before he turned from them.  
  
"Follow me and you shall see that everything can be had should you desire it."  
  
Blinking Haldir drew his gaze away from the fair Prince of the dark wood, slightly surprised as the thoughts that had wandered through his mind. It had indeed been long since such things had come to him, and he was not sure they all together suited him well. But there was no denying the beauty of the blond haired elf that lead the way swiftly through the wood ahead of them following some path that even Haldir's keen eyes could not see upon the forest floor. However sooner then he would have liked they reached their destination.  
  
Leaving the horses behind with the assurance that they would be well cared for it was a simple matter of following their young host into the halls of Mirkwood. It was found that rooms had been repaired for each of them, adjoining each other should there been the need to travel between rooms. Though Lord Celeborn were far more the graces of the three, Haldir and Rumil found that their own were not much less spacious in their accommodations.  
  
"I trust that these will do fine."  
  
"More then so." Celeborn said with a smile.  
  
Legolas turned with a smile to Rumil. "Would you like me to see that the bath water is drawn now or later?" He asked a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes that cause the other elf the laugh.  
  
"Thank you." he said with a slight bow. "But I think I shall wait till I have had something eat." Rumil replied graciously, though he did not miss the smile that touched even Celeborn's normally placid features.  
  
"And you?" Haldir found the disconcerting gaze of the young Prince upon him this time. "Is there something you might require?"  
  
"I should like to see more of your realm while I am here." Haldir said with a half smile. "It would be an honor if you might show me around sometime?"  
  
"The honor would be mine." Legolas nodded his head slightly. "The moon will be full in a few days hens, how does that suit you?"  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"As do I." With that the young Prince bowed the half bow. "If that is all I will have your meals brought in soon, tonight you will rest and tomorrow will bring what tomorrow may bring."  
  
So Prince Legolas left the three guests alone in their room, soon Haldir and Rumil retired to their rooms leaving Celeborn along with his thoughts. It had been a long trip, however the two brothers were not tired so for a time they talked. Of the golden wood, and of things they had scene so far upon their journey, at least until Rumil brought up their gracious host. Or at least the host that they had met so far.  
  
Rumil chuckled quietly as he watched his brother who was sitting on the floor next to the bed toying with his fork. The empty plate sat on the small dark blue rug next to him. "I saw you watching the young Prince, he is fine is he not?"  
  
"Aye, that he is." Haldir glanced back at his brother. "But it is nothing."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Rumil rolled over to put his chin in his elbows watching his brothers face from the side. "It has been long since you have enjoyed the touch of another my brother. Perhaps you think the none notice but I have not missed your solace."  
  
Haldir did not jump as his brothers soft touch upon his shoulder nor did he respond to it for there was not much to say. Why do you do so? It was a question he had often asked himself of late, and of old though both were irrelevant. "Everything comes with a price..." He said at last with a sigh.  
  
"I know what hurt you." Rumil's voice was soft, and worried. "Do not think that I do not know for I am not your brother for nothing. A brother should know his own and I know you. Though you will not speak of it to me." It was Rumil's turn to sigh. "I wish that you would put it behind you and move on, it does you no good to dwell on what you can not change my brother."  
  
"You think I do not know this?"  
  
"I think you know it but you do not listen to it."  
  
"Perhaps you are right."  
  
"I am." 


	2. Words Of A Friend

A/N: Ok not much in this one but it's just sort of a side thing that adds to the story. ^_~ more Haldir in the next chapter. (laughs)  
  
Moments  
  
By: Jaya  
  
2 Words Of A Friend  
  
Legolas sat alone in the woods, as he had been doing quite often lately. Letting the breeze that was starting to take on a hint of the chill of winter that would soon begin to possess the land. But it was not here yet, and of that he was glad. Despite the fact that he didn't really feel the chill, nor even the cold in the winter he'd always liked the green seasons better. Though fall had a beauty that could not be deigned and in it's own way so did the winter.  
  
~Each has it's own beauty.~  
  
His eyes traveled up from the shadow dappled forest to the clear heavens above Legolas watched the stars dance. He could hear the song of the trees, the night, the stars all around him. The beauty that could always draw him into it's delicate web and hold him memorized for hours. He let it take him now, take him away from his thoughts and wanderings tired of dwelling on them for they did him no good.  
  
But sometimes he couldn't help it, the thoughts just came. Legolas had never been one to let things bother him much, yet everyone does from time to time. He'd been feeling lonely lately, as one is want to do from time to time, to crave the simple touch of presents of another being. Sometimes not even the forest with the beauty of it's song could silence the call of his heart. Legolas's knew a few of his friends and companions would be more then happy to do what they could. Yet somehow he found himself reluctant to call upon them, to say anything.  
  
It did not help that he had seen the look in the eyes of Haldir of Lothlorien the night before. Though most tended to think the young Prince slightly naive he was not so much as people tended to think him. He did however do a better job of hiding it, or simply ignoring things that did not sit well with him. If people choose to see that as naivety then so be it, Legolas was not particularly bothered by it. Yet he could not get the flash of Haldir's eyes out of his mind, that brief moment when their gazes had entwined the night before --fire.  
  
"You are quiet tonight Legolas." The Prince looked up to find Elaviel beneath the three he'd sought refuse in. "Does something bother you?"  
  
"No..." He sat up dangling his legs on either side of the branch leaning forward so that he could look down at her, resting an elbow on the branch beneath him. "I was merely thinking."  
  
She laughed softly. "Might I ask what you were thinking of? The look upon your face does not suit you well my friend, I prefer the smile that is usually there." It did not take the she elf long to climb up the tree finding herself a place to sit near him.  
  
Legolas said nothing for a moment. Despite the offered shoulder he did not feel inclined to take it, though he knew it would hurt her feelings that he did not. He sighed sitting back up again with a little shrug. "It is nothing important Elaviel." He replied with a little smile that was more sad then he knew. "Nothing you should worry yourself over."  
  
Elaviel nodded her head, with a sigh and he did not miss the hurt look that she quickly hide. Reaching over she gave his shoulder a squeeze before starting down, pausing only once to look back up at him. "Not all burdens need to be carried alone Legolas, and some are better shared. If you want to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
"Thank you Elaviel." He whispered watching her vanish into the shadows on the forest floor. Legolas sat there for a long time afterwards, but it did nothing to lighten his spirits. Finally the sun began to raise above the mountains and reluctantly he moved back towards the halls of Mirkwood already composing himself for the day ahead; trying to find his normal smile.  
  
~It will not do to worry anyone, there is nothing they can do anyway.~ 


	3. Warriors Comfort

A/N: Hmmm... I suppose I could have written this out different and in a longer version but this is the way this piece of the story wanted to be written the later pieces are a bit different. Unfortunately most of what I have now is all in pieces. I want to try and work them all together but I'm not sure if they are going to end up all together in the end or just separate side stories that don't really tie in with one another. ^.^; But we'll see how it goes. ^_^; Altogether this works on its own as to most of the other pieces I actually have done except for the Elrond stuff.... Elrond doesn't like me at the moment. *laughs lightly*  
  
Moments  
  
By: Jaya  
  
3 Warriors Comfort  
  
It was naught until the marrow when I met Haldir again, for the promised tour. Rumil having graciously declined an invitation to join us, with a knowing grin at his brother. However Celeborn who was present at the time, preparing for the diner that would be served soon in the great hall did notice the look. I saw the looks pass between them but I did not understand them, though I did not dwell on them long. For there were many other things to occupied my mind that night, perhaps for most was my companion...  
  
I showed Haldir many things that night, as the full moon rose over Mirkwood. But it was not until we left behind the halls of my home for the forests above that I felt him relax, saw some of the tension flow out of his body. "You don't like being inside so much do you?" I asked quietly, as the cool breeze toyed with my hair and caressed my cheeks. I turned away for a moment listening to it's lonely call, the force that all can feel but can never touch back. ~The lonely wind. always alone.~  
  
"Aye." Haldir leaned against one of the majestic trees that towered above us in their glory older almost then the elves themselves some of the trees were. "I am not used to it..." He said quietly his voice trailing off. "Perhaps one day you will see Lothlorien Legolas, see the beauty of the golden wood." Haldir turned to look at the young Prince with a smile. "I could show you around, if you so desired."  
  
I laughed softly in the darkness, feeling a sudden strange excitement take my heart at the thought of the Golden Wood. Yet somehow I knew I would not go soon, though I could not bring myself to say it. "I would enjoy that, Haldir." I said instead, feeling a sudden shiver run through my body. Throwing it to embrace the wind, I grabbed Haldir's hand instead and pulled him away from the tree. I could see his surprise at my sudden actions, but paid no heed. "Come I would show you something." I cried laughter in my eyes and upon my lips like the happy little bird the flits through the trees when the sun is up.  
  
He smiled at me. "What would you show me Legolas?"  
  
But I shook my head. "You will see." I grinned. "You will see."  
  
So we ran through the forest, and many things happened that night. In the shadows of my secret place I found the comfort I had long desired. Together we explored more then the forest, we explored each others bodies and our souls. Finding that somehow I could cure the sadness I saw in his eyes, while he could give me the comfort that my friends could not. And in that night I saw beauty in a way I had never scene it before.  
  
After that night the days passed quickly, Haldir and I found every chance we could to be together, even if only to talk. Finding that no all things are physical, but a meeting of the souls as well as of the bodies. So as time flew around us and one night as I watched him coming towards me I could see it already in his eyes and I knew... ~Haldir will be leaving me, soon.... Will I see him again?~ I didn't know the answer to my question.  
  
"You will be leaving then?" I asked before he could say it and he nodded.  
  
"In a week."  
  
"You will not stay here?"  
  
"Legolas... you know I can not." It was my turn to nod.  
  
"I know, but I could not help but ask it."  
  
He sighed, reaching up to gently touch my cheek, and I leaned into the soft touch savoring it. "I will miss you."  
  
"As I will miss you." Haldir whispered back taking me into his arms now, we embraced twining our arms around each other.. It was in that instant I knew it was over. ~You will leave me, and that will be the end of it.~ for deep in my heart I knew it would be many years before I saw the Golden Wood, and when I did...  
  
I pulled away from him for a moment my eyes serious and sad. "We will be friends then Haldir, for you know I can not go with you just as you can not stay." Silently I offered him my hand. He took it in the common manner of a warrior greeting a warrior. His strong fingers clasped my forearm, and mine lightly about his.  
  
"Friends." He agreed quietly.  
  
It was then that I slid my arms about him again. "And for the rest of your stay here?"  
  
"If you will still have me."  
  
"I would."  
  
Silently I brushed a free strand of his hair back behind one of his ears looking deep into his eyes, I was saddened to see the saddens had returned to their depths. "Do not be sad Haldir." I whispered quietly. "You will find someone who will love you more then I can, of that I am certain. We will met again, somehow I know this in my heart." ~But it will never be as it is now.~  
  
"We will." 


	4. Interlude

A:link {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:visited {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:active {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:hover {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: underline overline} body { scrollbar-face-color:#000000; scrollbar-track-color:#000000; scrollbar-shadow-color:#000000; scrollbar-arrow-color:#d8470a; scrollbar-highlight-color:#d8470a; scrollbar-3d-light-color:#000000; scrollbar-dark-shadow-color:#000000; } **Moments - Interlude**  
By: Jaya 

And so the rest of the stay, Legolas and Haldir were often seen together requenting the beautiful paths of Mirkwood together, --hand in hand. But just as the thoughts that had come to him Legolas knew it could not last and it did not. All too soon they were forced to part ways; it would be many years before they saw each other again when the Fellowship would come to the paths of the GoldenWood. 

During that time apart many things changes, Haldir moved on much to the joy of his brother Rumil. Though still oblivious to the affections of Celeborn, which was perhapse for the best at the moment. Yet as time past he found himself developing feelings of his own though he did not yet have the courage to express them. In time perhapse he would find that which he sough but that two would be some time in coming. 

And also just as his sword brother friend and lover moved on Legolas began to discover new things of his own. He traveled as oft as his father would permit him to. Most of those visits were to Rivendell and other places. Yet it was in the halls of Rivendell that Legolas found the most happiness. In the arms of Elrond. It was also there that he first meet a younge boy; named Estel by the elves, ward and foster son of Elrond. Even when they first walked along the paths of that vale, when the boy did not yet know his true name nor his liniage and even Legolas was not privy to that knoladge a bond sprang up of friendship and perhapse in their own private fantasys of more. But in those first days it was merely the innocents of friendship between the elf and the boy one that even they did not yet full understand. 

It was a friendship that was destined to grow as the years pasted. 


	5. A Swim

A:link {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:visited {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:active {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:hover {CURSOR: crosshair; TEXT-DECORATION: underline overline} body { scrollbar-face-color:#000000; scrollbar-track-color:#000000; scrollbar-shadow-color:#000000; scrollbar-arrow-color:#d8470a; scrollbar-highlight-color:#d8470a; scrollbar-3d-light-color:#000000; scrollbar-dark-shadow-color:#000000; } **Moments - Swim 5**  
By: Jaya 

Sitting high in the tree near the window of his room, Aragorn started down into the garden below him. He hadn't been watching anything in preticular, he had actually be going over the happenings of the counsel earleir that day. Sifting through the new knoladge and what it ment in terms with the past, as well as the future. 

It had been a long day not that he had minded much, for it had brought my surprises and not all of them were ill to bear. One in perticular was as easy as it was hard, which was more the dominate emotion he could not concern yet, nor was he sure that he wanted to. So he contented himself with staring at the sky, thinking of many things and nothing at the same time. He had never let himself hope that it might truly be -**him**- who had arrived. He'd never let himseld believe that it could be knowing that it would only set himself up to fall if it was not. And yet he's here, in Rivendell; now. 

However his solice did not last, the soft sound of foot steps below drew his attention from the sky above to the ground below. Turning to look down Aragorn was surprise to see a fimiliar figure moving towards the waters edge. He watched Legolas admiring the way the silver moon light played across his delicatly crafted features. _~He is beautiful.~_ Aragorn thought to himself. _~Even by Elvin standards... I could not have truly hoped that it would be he who brought news from Mirkwood, and yet...~_

There could be no mistaking the figure beneath him, nor the truth that he was truly here in Rivendell. _~It's been too long since we last met.~_ Aragorn, shifted his possition so that he could get a better look at the elf Prince. But his face was turned away from him, watching the lake, eyes almost close. The soft wind played through his hair, with gentle fingers, touching the dark travel cloths he still wore minus the weaponry that had accompanied the outfit earlier. _~Moon light suits him well.~_

There was a softness in his gaze, and his heart lept when the elf turned to look up at him. "Aragorn?" He asked in a quiet voice, take a step away from the pool and then smiled his eyes flashing even in the dark. "Would you join me, for a swim my friend?" 

For a moment, Aragorn said nothing the sahdows of the tree hiding his face though not much can be hiden from the the keen piercing of an elvin gaze. But nothing was showed there to watch, Legolas turned back to the pool sitting upon a rock to undo the lacings of his boots. 

"Neh." Aragorn said softly climbing lightly down from the tree, he walked to the waters edge. "How have you been Legolas?" 

"As well as can be expected in the company of my father for so long." Legolas replied with a grin. "I am glad I was able to come, on this quest... and it is good to see you again my friend. But come tell me how have you been fairing?" 

"Like wise, it is good to see you as well Legolas." Taking a seat a little ways away from the elf, Aragorn hesitated before going on. "I have been well though as always the life of a Ranger is not dull." 

"Nor would I expect it to be for one such as you."  
Aragorn chuckled softly. "Is that good or bad?"  
"Neither." The elf replied quietly. 

Standing up Aragorn sighed. "I should be going, unfortnately I have other things to attend to tonight. Or I would enjoy the thought of a moonlight swim." 

"Perhapse we will have a chance before we leave Rivendell." Legolas said with a smile standing there in the moonlight, as if cast in silver. Wearing nothing but his leggings, slung low upon his hips. The well sculpted body beautiful as it was deceptively delecate. 

"I would like that."  
"As would I."  
"Good night Legolas."  
"Good night Aragorn." 

Legolas watch the tall man turn and walk away from him. The dark green robs he wore fit well upon his well built body, _~very nicely put together for a human.~_ The dark hair, that feel about his face accented by the piercing gray eyes. _~Aragorn.~_ Quickly Legolas turned back to the pool, deciding that the swim was a good idea. 


	6. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**A/N**: Ok this is by Elrond's point of view in case you can't figure it out I think I actually included his name near the head. But yeah. ^.^ Just a little bit more and another twist to add to this. Umm.. thoughts? Shall I do the first encounter between Legolas and Aragorn after Elrond tells Legolas or shall I skip head some more? ^.^; I'm sorta not writing this like most of my other ones are writen if you hadn't noticed. but yeah. Please let me know and I'll see what I can do. ^__~ 

**'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing 1'**

I will be leaving soon, for my time here is at an end, I will depart Middle Earth along with many others of our kind. But I know you will not come with me, you can not yet bear to see this land fall away. Yet already too many years I have spent upon these shores watching the times change, watching friends die and loved ones move on. I tired of this world in a way I never thought I could. Though I wish that you would come with me, I wish it more then I can tell you. _~It is not to be so.~ _

So I will content myself to hold you tonight, keep you safe here in my arms. I once fear when I let you go that you would not come back to me. Feared that perhapse you might actually see the truth in his eyes, that he might finally steal you away from me. _~Yes I know you love him just as he loves you.~_ As I run my fingers through your silver hair, feel the gentle raise and fall of your chest I know I have been selfish, in keeping you to myself. Mayhap I should have said something before this point, should have let you go to him. For your heart longs to, but you will not go without my permission I see it every time you are with him._ ~Just as I see the love that tears you apart inside.~ _

_~I am selfish.~_ Here I lie with your sleeping body beautiful in my arms, a smile on your sweet lips even in sleep. _~Pray tell are you dreaming of him or me? Would that it was I.~ _

A sigh slipped past my lips, but I know it's not I you are dreaming of, I know it's him who holds your heart. So for the time being I will hold you, and soon I know I will have to let you go and it breaks my hear to do so. The one solice I find is the fact that perhapse someday you will come back to me, though I hate the thought of what his death will do to you. _~Beautiful.~_ It will break your heart even more then my breaks tomorrow when I let you go when I tell you to go to him. _~I hope I am stronge enough to keep you here with me... to keep him from taking you with him even into death.~ _

Slowly I run my hands through your hair, feeling it's soft lengths silver in the moon light, you are a child of the day and the night. Golden with the rays of the sun, and yet beautiful in the silver when the moon goddess decides to grace the midnight sky with her precents. While, me? I am dark a child of the moon and the night, that is what I am, unlike you. Beautiful you. _~Sweet Legolas... Please remember I will always love you.~_ I kiss his forhead and slowly lay back to watch him through the night, know I will hold this memory close for many nights to come, perhapse for even months and years. When morning comes I will tell him of the truth of the feelings that I know Estel shares with him. And though it is little comfort I wonder if it would have been better had I let him take my daughter when he wished for her hand, and I forbayed. Would it have been better to trade one heart break for another? Yet I... Even I Elrond can be selfish. But I will let you go, let you find happiness in his arms while.. while there is yet time, and perhapse for a little while you will find that true happiness that your heart longs for. _~My beautiful Legolas.~_


End file.
